one thing to bring me down a niley story
by nileyiseverything123
Summary: miley thinks nick and her are falling apart. when nick tells her some shocking news, everything falls for her. no one can get her back on her feet. will nick get her back? or will she hate him forever?


Bridget: (kisses nick)  
nick: (pulls away) I can't do this.

Bridget: who cares about miley?

Nick: (stands up) I do. (Walks out)

A week later

Miley: (staring at the phone)

Chase: (walks down the stairs) hey, what's up?

Miley: (looks at him with her eyes filled with tears)

Chase: whoa, what happened?

Miley: he hasn't called in a week…

Chase: (hugs her) look, maybe he's just really busy

Miley: (sobbing) i… i…

Chase: sshh (rubs her back) it's going to be alright

With nick

Nick: (sitting at his computer)

Joe: (walks past looking at nick while eating his sandwich)

Nick: (signs onto IM and sees miley's online)

Joe: (walks back the other way)

Nick: (looks at the door but doesn't see anyone there)

Joe: (pops behind him) what are you doing?  
Nick: (jumps) how did you get in here?

Joe: that's not what I asked.

Nick: nothing ok?  
Joe: mhhm I'll believe you till I find the truth (walks out and bite his sandwich)

Nick: (sighs then types something)

With miley

Miley: (hears her computer beep then walks over)

With nick

Nick: (hopeful)

With miley

Miley: (checks then freezes)

IM

Nick: hi…

Miley: (hesitates) hi…

Nick: (smiles) sorry we haven't talked in a while…

Miley: (tears fill her eyes) its ok…

Nick: ok… um…

Miley I have to go…

Nick: ok… I love you…

Miley: (logs off and gets under the covers)

Chase: are you ok?  
Miley: no… he said he loves me…

Chase: isn't that what you wanted?  
miley: no… he always used to call me and says he loved me… he never wrote it, even though we would be IMing he would always call before I logged off, and said he loved me… he didn't…

Chase: maybe he wanted to do some changing…

Miley: ya… maybe

Next day

Miley: thanks chase… (Licks her ice cream)

Chase: anytime for my little sis.

Miley: (walking in the park with him)

Nick: (skateboarding)

Miley: (sees nick) oh no…

Chase: what?

Miley: it's nick…

With nick

Nick: (stops) I have to tell her… (Looks up and sees miley)

Miley: (about to walk away)

Nick: miley!!! (Runs up to her) hey.

Miley: hi nick.

Chase: I'm going to go home, miley when you want me to pick you up.

Nick: I can take her home.

Chase: um… whatever miley wants? (Leaves)

Miley: (turns around)  
nick: hey…

Miley: hi nick.

Nick: (hugs her) hey… you seem really down…

Miley: (hugs him back) nick… I miss you…

Nick: I never went anywhere.

Miley: (starts to cry) then why do I feel we are separating?

Nick: (looks at her) separating?

Miley: (wipes a tear)

Nick: miley… (Hugs her)

Later

Miley: (drinking some water)

Nick: (looks out the window) who knew it was going to rain?

Miley: ya…

Nick: (sits next to her) miley… I have to tell you something…

Miley: (looks at him) what?  
Nick: I did a project with Bridget and… we kissed…

Miley: (drops her water)

Nick: whoa!

Miley: (tears fall)

Nick: miley, I-

Miley: I knew we were going to fall apart but I just didn't want to believe it.

Nick: whoa, miley, you can't be serious.

Miley: (tears falling) I am, nick, I thought you perfect, and we would stay together forever… but I just…

Nick: I'm not perfect.

Miley: that's what I just found out!

Nick: I tried my hardest to keep us together and make us stronger!

Miley: well not strong enough! And how could you possibly have tried to keep us together, you kissed someone else.

Nick: no I didn't! She kissed me!

Miley: whatever nick.

Nick: I'm sorry ok?! I'm sorry for being the worst possible boyfriend in the world! I'm sorry for loving you! I'm sorry for kissing her! I'm sorry I'm not perfect! I'm sorry i chose you.

Miley: (shocked, mad, sad, and hurt: tears fall even more) if that's how you feel, you regret dating me…

Nick: no, you regret dating me.

Miley: maybe that's how I feel.

Nick: maybe its how I feel.

Miley: I'm sorry I ever came into your life. (Runs outside)  
nick: (realizes everything and runs outside) miley!

Miley: (running)

Nick: miley!!!!

Miley: (only can hear nick slightly because the rain is falling so hard)

20 min. later

Miley: (runs inside and drops to the ground crying)

Chase: (walks downstairs) miley?! (Runs over to her) what happened?

Miley: he… he… kissed… bridge…Bridget (bursts into tears)

Chase: (picks her up and takes her to her room)

With nick

Nick: (standing outside)

Joe and Kevin: (walk outside)

Joe: (crossing his arms so he's warm) what are you doing out here?

Nick: (looks at them) it's over…

Kevin: what?

Nick: we broke up…

Joe: how?!

Nick: I told her I kissed Bridget…

Joe, Kevin: YOU DID WHAT?!?!

Nick: not now. (Walks inside)

Kevin: how could you do that to miley?  
Nick: you know what?! It was a mistake!!!!

Joe: whatever. (Walks upstairs)

Kevin: sorry. (Goes to the kitchen)

Nick: (sighs)

Next day

Miley: (lying in bed with covers over her face)  
Joe: (takes of the cover)

Miley: (moans) what do you want?

Joe: you have to come to school; you haven't come to school in 3 days.

Miley: he sent you didn't he?

Joe: (sits next to her) of course, he's freaking worried!

Miley: I don't care what he thinks!

Joe: he might have hurt you, but he cares about you.

Miley: I don't care anymore…

Joe: its ok, I'm here to help you.

Miley: ya well chase has already tried that.

Joe: come on, come to school.

Miley: no….

Joe: miley.

Miley: I know you are trying to be a good friend but I'm not going to school… I'm fading…

Joe: what?

Miley: I'm fading into someone else…

Joe; no you're not.

Miley: I have no clue who the heck I am!

Joe: you're miley.

Miley: not anymore…

Joe: come on miley…

Miley: (tears fall) I need nick!

Joe: I'm sorry…

Miley: don't be…

Joe: I'll see you tomorrow then?

Miley; ya…

Joe: bye… (Leaves)

Miley: (sighs)

At school

Joe; (walks in)

Nick: what did she say?

Joe: nothing important

Nick: she said something

Joe: she didn't say anything! (Walks away)

Nick: 9sighs)

Next day

Emily: is she ok?

Joe: no… Emily, my best friend is in pain…

Emily: (hugs him)

Joe: what am I supposed to do?

With chase

Chase: I have no idea how to get her out of our house.

Taylor: hey, it's going to be ok.

Chase: no, it's not… I have no way to get her back on her feet, Joe; her best friend can't even get her back on her feet.

Taylor: (hugs him) it's going to be ok.

With nick

Nick: I'm so stupid.

With miley

Miley: (walking along the shore)

Flashback

Nick: (holding miley's hand)  
miley: (looking out at the ocean)

Nick: (looks at her)

Miley: (not looking at him)

Nick: miley?

Miley: (ignoring him)

Nick: (moves her head she's looking at him and sees she's crying and her mascara is streaming) what's the matter?

Miley: (looks up at him) I need her…

Nick: (hugs her) sshh, its ok, she's watching over you.

Miley: (holding onto him) I know…

Nick: we'll be ok…

Miley: (just hugging him)

End of flashback

Miley: (falls) i need you. (Looks up) I need you more than anything! You would know exactly how to make me feel better…

A week later

Joe: (opens the door) miley?

Miley: (putting her hair into a ponytail) ya?  
Joe: are you going to school?  
Miley: (looks at him) yes.

Joe: (hugs her)

Miley: (fake smiles) I'm ok now.

Joe: good.

At school

Emily: miley!!! (Hugs her)

Nick: (turns around at the sound of her name)

Emily: what made you come back?

Miley: my mom wouldn't want me to be all miserable; she would want me to move on.

Emily: (hugs her again) good.

At lunch

Bridget: Nicky!!!

Miley: (thinking: Nicky…)

Nick: (turns around)

Bridget: (links arms with him) let's go outside.

Nick: (sighs) sure.

Bridget: (kisses his cheek)

Nick: (walks outside)

Miley: (tears form)

Joe, Emily: (sit down)

Joe: hey.

Miley: (looks at him) when did it happen?

Emily: what?

Joe: (sees the tears)

Miley: when did it happen?!

Joe: miley…

Miley: (Stands up) WHEN DID THEY START DATING?!?!?!

Cafeteria: (looking at them)

Joe: (sighs) last Friday.

Miley: (runs out crying)

Nick; (walks in)

Joe: (looks at him)

Nick: (sees miley's hair fly pass)

Joe: (looks down)

Nick: (runs out)

Bridget: nick!!!

With miley

Miley: (sitting against the wall just staring at the wall with no single sign of a tear)

Nick: (runs up) miley…

Miley: (looks at him)

Nick: um…

Miley; (stands up)

Nick: I didn't mean…

Miley: I'm glad you guys are dating.

Nick: what?

Miley: we should be moving on.

Nick: miley, you don't-

Miley: I do nick, I mean it.

Nick: (tears form)

Miley: you should be dating her, I mean you guys kissed…

Nick: miley-

Miley: please don't say anything else… even though I've run out of tears… I can't take it… I can't get hurt again…

Nick: (just looking at her)

Miley: I know we've had our ups and down… we always worked them out, but I don't think this time… I'm done… (Holds back the tears) maybe we should keep our distant, you know, to be safe… (About to walk away) you know I love you… but I can't fight anymore for you… (Walks out of the school)

Nick: (stands there)

Next day

Nick: (standing outside watching miley talk to Emily) I should have just lied to her; maybe I just should have kept it. I'd be holding her in my arms right now, instead watching her walk out of my life…

Joe: nick, keeping it from her, would have made it worse.

Nick: (turns to look at him) no Joe, I wouldn't be here, she wouldn't have said that to me, she wouldn't be walking right out of my life, she wouldn't be saying she loved me for the last time…

Joe: nick…

Nick: I need her… I don't know how the heck everything had to happen this way!!

Joe: (mad) it's because you were the most stupid person on this planet, and kissed another girl that wasn't miley!!! You know I'm just as hurt, nick; my best friend is in so much pain, because she let a stupid boy walk into her life!!!!

Nick: Joe, I'm in more pain then you.

Joe: no nick, you don't know what you are feeling; you don't know what you are putting her through! You have no idea.

Nick: I love her!

Joe: you love her so much, that you kissed someone else right?

Nick: IT WAS A MISTAKE!!!!

Joe: a mistake?! Are you joking? A mistake is biting your tongue while chewing gum; a mistake is stepping on a bug during your morning jog! But kissing another girl that is not a mistake, nick that is breaking a heart.

Nick: I never meant to do it, and she kissed me, not the other way around!

Joe: well I don't care what you say anymore, I don't care if you MARRY! Bridget, I don't care, all I care about is how a stupid kid hurt my best friend!!!

People start watching

Joe: just make sure, you don't go anywhere near her. (About to walk away)

Nick: (punches him)

Joe: (mad and punches him back)

They start fighting

Emily: Joe!!! Stop!!!

Miley: (walks in and runs up) guys!!! Stop!!!

Principle: QUIT IT!!!!

Joe; (stops)

Nick: (stops)

Emily: (runs up to Joe)

Miley: (walking up)

Bridget: (runs up to nick)

Miley: (sad and runs up to Joe)

Principle: you boys detention for a week! (Walks away)

Emily: hunny, you should have just walked away.

Miley: what happened?

Emily: they got in a fight.

Miley: I can see that, but why?

Joe: no reason. (Walks off)

Bridget: nick, what do you think you were doing? You could have gotten really hurt, and fighting over that miley girl? Nick, I thought you were over her. (Walks away)

Miley: (hears) what? (Walks over to nick) you punched Joe because of me?

Nick: he told me to stay away from you.

Miley: I told you to do the exact thing in different words.

Nick: I can't do that miley.

Miley: well I'm sorry, but you are just going to have to.

Nick: miley! I can't! I love you too much to do that.

Miley: nick!! I can't handle being around someone who kissed another girl! I can't be around someone who might hurt me again!

Nick: I'm not going to!

Miley: I can't trust you. (Walking away)

Nick: I'm not done!

Miley: (turns around) but I am.

Nick: miley!

Miley: (keeps walking)

Nick: (runs in front of her) don't walk away.

Miley: nick, just move.

Nick: I can't without you.

Miley: don't say that.

Nick: I love you more than anything, more than you can possibly imagine! Without you, I'm nothing. It was one mistake miley, one.

Miley: one can turn into 2.

Nick: it probably will! But that's how relationships are! That's what holds us together.

Miley: (looks at nick) I tried so hard… I tried so hard to understand that… but once you said you kissed her… I couldn't help but break into pieces… I never imagined you would ever do that to me, especially how you said you loved me, how you looked at me, how you held me in your arms, the way you smiled at me…

Nick: (looks at her with tears)

Miley: (feels tears fall)

Nick: (grabs her finger then intertwines their hands)

Miley: (wanting to keep their hands their forever, to be in that position there, but didn't know if she could) nick… (About to pull her hands away)  
nick: (tightens his grip)

Miley: (shocked)  
nick: I'm not letting you go miley.

Miley: nick, let go.

Nick; no.

Miley: nick.

Nick: I let you slip once, not again.

Miley: (tears start to stream down her face)

Nick: (let's go of her hands because he can't stand seeing her cry)

Miley: (wipes them away)

Nick: (looks at her)

Miley: (looks at him)

Nick: (steps closer)

Miley: (turns her head and walks away)

Nick: (looks at her)

A month later

Nick: (staring at miley)

Miley: (laughing)

Emily; (talking to her)

Taylor: (walks in)

Nick: who's he?

Cody: I think it's the new guy.

Miley: (walks over and starts talking to him)

Class starts

Teacher: ok class, we have a new student, Taylor lautner.

Taylor: (walks up)

Teacher: where are you from?

Taylor: new York.

Teacher: do have any hobbies?

Taylor: skateboarding and football.

Teacher: great! Ok you may sit next to miley Cyrus.

Miley: 9smiles)

Taylor: (walks over)

Nick: 9jealous)

A week later

Miley: (looks over at nick)

Nick: 9talking to Bridget)

Miley: (sighs)

Emily: miley…

Miley: I'll never be able to forget nick…

Emily: (rubs her back)

After school

Miley: (walking along the sidewalk)

Nick: (walking on the other side of the rode)

Miley: (looks at him)

Nick: (looks at her)

Miley: (hurries and looks away)

Nick: (looks down)

Miley: (has to cross the street to her house)

Nick: (has to cross the street to get to his house)

Miley: (walking across)

Nick: (walking across)

Miley: (stops)

Nick: (stops)

Miley: (looks at him)

Nick: (looks at her)

Miley: (hugs him)

Nick: (shocked but hugs her back)

Miley: (starts crying)

Nick: (rubs her back)

Miley: (hugs him tighter)

Nick: I love you miley.

Miley: (just keeps crying)

The end!


End file.
